Les Agents du S.H.I.E.L.D.
Marvel : Les Agents du S.H.I.E.L.D., ou simplement Les Agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. (Marvel’s Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.) est une série télévisée américaine de super-héros créée par Joss Whedon, Jed Whedon et Maurissa Tanchaoren, diffusée simultanément depuis le 24 septembre 2013 sur ABC aux États-Unis et sur CTV au Canada, et produite par Marvel Television, ABC Studios et Mutant Enemy Productions. Elle est basée sur le S.H.I.E.L.D. ('''S'trategic 'H'omeland 'I'ntervention 'E'nforcement 'L'ogistics 'D'ivision), une agence fictive de maintien de la paix et d’espionnage, créée par Stan Lee et Jack Kirby et apparue pour la première fois dans le comics Strange Tales''. La série fait partie de l’univers cinématographique Marvel et s’intègre dans la continuité des autres films et séries télévisées de la franchise, tels que Captain America : Le Soldat de l'Hiver, Avengers : L'ère d'Ultron ''et ''Daredevil. L’histoire suit le personnage de Phil Coulson (Clark Gregg) et son équipe d’agents du S.H.I.E.L.D., qui ont pour mission d’enquêter sur des événements dépassant les limites de l'ordinaire, d'étudier de mystérieux artefacts et de stopper des organisations terroristes comprenant, entre autres, HYDRA, dont le but est la domination mondiale et la propagation d'une idéologie fascisante. L'équipe va aussi tenter de collaborer avec des personnes aux capacités développés, tels que les Inhumains et Ghost Rider. Viennent s'ajouter, au fil des saisons, l'apparition de nombreux autres personnages de l'univers cinématographique Marvel : Nick Fury, Maria Hill, Sif, Peggy Carter… La distribution principale est composée à l'origine de Clark Gregg, Ming-Na Wen, Brett Dalton, Chloe Bennet, Iain De Caestecker et Elizabeth Henstridge. À partir de la deuxième saison, la série voit l'apparition de nouveaux personnages principaux, interprétés par Nick Blood, Adrianne Palicki et Henry Simmons, suivis de Luke Mitchell et de John Hannah dans la troisième saison. Quant aux personnages récurrents, une partie d'entre eux est adaptée des comics (Deathlok, Mister Hyde, Madame Hydra…), respectant plus ou moins fidèlement l'œuvre de Stan Lee. Synopsis de chaque saisons |-|Saison 1= Saison 1 Auréolé de son rôle dans smash de Box-Office de l’été Avengers, l'Agent Phil Coulson revient à l’organisation de mise en application de droit partout dans le monde du S.H.I.E.L.D.. Il rassemble une petite équipe hautement qualifiée, des Agents pour lutter contre les cas qui n’ont pas été classés encore, le nouveau, l’étrange et l’inconnu. Cette équipe est composée de l'Agent Grant Ward, un expert en combat et d’espionnage ; pilote et martial artiste Agent Melinda May ; et brillants si socialement maladroit scientifiques Agent Leo Fitz et Agent Jemma Simmons. Ils aurez rejoints par civils nouvelle recrue et hackeur Skye. Préparez-vous à une aventure épique qui met en valeur l’espoir et l’émerveillement de l’esprit humain. Il s’agit d’un monde de Super héros, les étrangers et l’insolite – d’action, spectacle et monde s’étendant sur des histoires. Le spectacle prendra la parole à la condition humaine à travers le prisme de nos agents d’installation très humaines, des agents du S.H.I.E.L.D sans pouvoirs – qu’ensemble nous sommes plus que nous sommes dehors et que nous pouvons faire une différence dans le monde. |-|Saison 2= Saison 2 Après avoir aidé à déjouer les plans d'HYDRA, Coulson a été nommé directeur et chargé de la reconstruction de l’Agence. Ce ne sera pas une tâche facile à accomplir avec la majorité des agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. que soit tué, travaille secrètement pour HYDRA ou agents libres. L'Agent Melinda May, pilote expert, artiste martial et ami de longue date, continuera à s’occuper de Coulson dans le sillage des mystérieuses écritures, qu'il a sculpté sur un mur. Que signifient ces gravures et Coulson sont dignes de confiance ? Grant Ward, hautement qualifié dans le combat et d’espionnage, a été constaté qu’un grain de beauté HYDRA et un traître à S.H.I.E.L.D. et enfermé loin du monde et de ses anciens coéquipiers. Mais ce n’est pas le dernier que nous avons vu de lui... Avoir été laissé dans le milieu de l’océan par Ward, Agent Leo Fitz, brillant ingénieur et Agent de Jemma Simmons, génie biochimiste, a trouvé un moyen d’échapper à leur sépulcre. Mais tout ne va pas bien pour Fitz, qui a été laissé dans le coma et ne peut jamais retrouver ses fonctions cognitives complet ; un coup dévastateur à Simmons. Et pirate informatique Skye, maintenant un véritable agent du S.H.I.E.L.D., a découvert ses origines comme un 0-8-4--un objet d’origine inconnue - et que ses parents étaient considérés comme des « monstres ». Skye aurait des ténèbres couché dormant à l’intérieur de lui ? Aussi rejoindre l’équipe de base de Coulson est Lance Hunter, un fringant tireur pointu mercenaire avec une vivacité d’esprit. Puisqu’il n’a pas monter vers le haut dans les rangs, a-t-il une arrière-pensée pour dépanner l’équipe ? Qui peut croire Coulson ?Full Synopsis For AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 2 Released |-|Saison 3= Saison 3 thumb|200px|Saison 3|link=Marvel Les Agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. (Saison 3) "Marvel Les Agents du S.H.I.E.L.D.” revient pour une saison troisième bourré d’action, avec Directeur Phil Coulson et Agent Daisy Johnson mène la charge comme les recherches du S.H.I.E.L.D. le monde pour alimenté plus personnes au lendemain de leur bataille épique avec Jiaying et son armée d’Inhumains. Cependant, Coulson et l’équipe bientôt découvrir qu’ils ne sont pas le seul groupe à la recherche de ces nouveaux inhumains. Plusieurs mois après leur guerre avec un groupe de voyous d’Inhumains, l’équipe est encore sous le choc. Coulson tente à nouveau de mettre les morceaux de son organisation une fois révérée ensemble tout en traitant également de la perte de sa main. Sa confidente et la deuxième dans la hiérarchie, Agent Melinda May, n’a pas encore retourner à partir des vacances impromptues avec l’ex-mari Andrew; super-spy mortelle Agent Bobbi Morse se remet de sa torture traumatique par Grant Ward; Fitz est obsédé par la découverte de la vérité derrière la disparition mystérieuse de Simmons; et tous sont en alerte pour le prochain déplacement de Ward et HYDRA. Depuis l’existence des Super héros et des étrangers est devenu de notoriété publique après la Bataille de New York, le monde a essayé de s’attaquer à cette nouvelle réalité. Coulson a réuni un petit groupe très select des Agents de l’organisation dans le monde entier-l’application de la loi dite du S.H.I.E.L.D. (Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division). Mission du S.H.I.E.L.D. : pour protéger ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger contre les menaces qu’ils ne peuvent pas concevoir. Mais les plus grandes menaces loom, définissant les enjeux encore plus élevés pour les Agents, y compris la propagation de la Terrigen, une substance étrangère qui ouvre des capacités surhumaines chez certains individus ; l’émergence de nouveaux inhumains qui ne peut pas encore contrôler ni comprendre leurs pouvoirs ; la montée d’une nouvelle organisation du gouvernement qui ira toe-to-toe avec S.H.I.E.L.D. ; les propriétés inconnues de l’étranger massif Kree Monolithe, qui a pris un des leurs ; et la menace constante d’une organisation terroriste reconstruite de HYDRA sous S.H.I.E.L.D. traître Grant Ward, qui rend sa mission personnelle pour prendre vers le bas de Coulson et S.H.I.E.L.D. Nouveaux visages, les deux amis ou ennemis, seront joindra à la série, dont le chef, hautement qualifiés et un peu mystérieux de l’ATCU (Advanced Threat Containment Unit), son partenaire intimidant, Luther Banks, Lash, un monstrueux inhumains dont les fidélités restent ambiguës et nouveau Inhumain Joey, qui éprouve des difficultés à exploiter ses capacités retrouvées, entre autres personnes surprenants. Coulson, avec l’aide de Daisy et Mack, s’efforcera de monter lentement une équipe qui est plus forte que jamais auparavant, alliant les Agents hautement qualifiés du S.H.I.E.L.D. alimentés individus dans l’espoir de protéger les innocents dans un monde où l’équilibre des pouvoirs est mouvant, et de nouveaux dangers apparaissent constamment. |-|Saison 4= Saison 4thumb À la suite de leur voyage vers une autre planète, Directeur Phil Coulson et le reste de l’équipe ont été chassés plus que jamais de mettre un terme à l’organisation de l’HYDRA. Ils ne savaient qu’ils étaient contre la menace plus mortelle qu’ils ont eu à faire face à un inhumains extrêmement puissant, HIVE, qui transportait le retour de Maveth dans le corps de leur pire ennemi, Grant Ward. L’équipe a été en mesure de contrecarrer et de tuer la ruche et de décrocher HYDRA, mais ils sont tous toujours le deuil de collègues agent et inhumains, Campbell Lincoln. À la lumière des Accords de Sokovie et avec HYDRA oblitéré, le S.H.I.E.L.D. a été légitimées à nouveau et n’a plus besoin d’opérer dans l’ombre. Puisque le monde suppose que Coulson est mort, l’organisation avait besoin d’un nouveau directeur pour être le visage de l’organisation. Coulson se retrouve dans le rôle d’agent et fait équipe avec Mack et ensemble ils sont chargés de traquer et de confirmer la présence de personnes Enhanced, aka inhumains. Ils ont essayé à traquer et capturer Daisy, alias Quake, qui c'est éloignée dans le but d’expier les péchés du passé. Mais avec le monde estimant que Daisy est une dangereuse hors la loi qui a pris par les banques et les ponts, le nouveau directeur n’a aucun scrupule à lui décrocher pour de bon. Agent mai est chargé de la formation des équipes spécialisées grève et Fitz et Simmons ont pris un grand pas en avant dans leur relation. Mais avec la nouvelle promotion de Simmons comme conseiller spécial du directeur scientifique et technologique, Fitz, ainsi que ses anciens équipiers, a du mal à se confier ou de confiance en elle depuis qu’elle est maintenant confident du directeur. Robbie Reyes rugissent dans la vie de l’Agent Coulson et l’équipe comme un mécanicien junkyard qui peut tourner sur une pièce de monnaie dans le terrifiant Ghost Rider. Robbie sera un ami ou un ennemi du S.H.I.E.L.D. – comme le monde, lui-même ? Pendant ce temps, Fitz détecte que génie socialement maladroit et ami Dr Radcliffe a commencé à mettre la touche finale sur une invention nouvelle, secret. |-|Saison 5= Saison 5thumb|182px L'équipe de Coulson se retrouve envoyé dans le futur où la Terre a était brisée. Ils se retrouvent détenu comme des esclaves aux mains d'extraterrestres Krees sous le contrôle de Kaius. Selon ce qu'ils apprennent Daisy serait celle qui a détruit la Terre, ils vont donc tenter de revenir dans le présent et empêcher cela d'arrivé. Fitz qui est rester dans le présent se retrouve détenu par des militaires, qui veulent savoir où et ce que font le reste de l'équipe. Fitz va recevoir l'aide d'un ancien ami et avec de l'aide aller dans le futur retrouver ses amis et les aider. De retour dans le présent, l'équipe doit faire face à ce qu'ils ont vus et sachent de l'avenir. Est-il déjà immuable ou vont-ils pouvoir le changé ? Coulson qui se sait condamné veut préparer l'équipe à être sans lui, mais l'équipe surtout May ne sont pas prêt à le laisser mourir. De plus le retour d'anciens ennemis et de nouveaux vont leur compliqué la vie. |-|Saison 6= Saison 6 La série est renouvelée pour une saison 6 plus courte de 13 épisodes. |-|Saison 7= Saison 7 La série est renouvelée pour une saison 7 plus courte de 13 épisodes. Casting Casting Principal *Clark Gregg est Phil Coulson (Saisons 1-5) *Ming-Na Wen est Melinda May (Saisons 1-4) *Brett Dalton est Grant Ward † (Saisons 1-3) et Hive † (Saison 3) *Chloe Bennet est Daisy Johnson/Quake (Saisons 1-5) *Elizabeth Henstridge est Jemma Simmons (Saisons 1-5) *Iain De Caestecker est Leo Fitz (Saisons 1-5) *Nick Blood est Lance Hunter (Saisons 2-3) *Adrianne Palicki est Bobbi Morse (Saisons 2-3) *Henry Simmons est Alphonso Mackenzie (Saison 3-5; Récurrent Saison 2) *Luke Mitchell est Lincoln Campbell † (Saison 3; Récurrent Saison 2) *John Hannah est Holden Radcliffe (Saison 4; Récurrent Saison 3) *Natalia Cordova-Buckley est Elena "Yo-Yo" Rodriguez (Saison 5; Récurrent Saison 3-4) Casting Récurrent *J. August Richards est Michael Peterson/Deathlok (Saisons 1-2) *David Conrad est Ian Quinn (Saison 1) *Ruth Negga est Raina † (Saisons 1-2) *Saffron Burrows est Victoria Hand † (Saison 1) *Christine Adams est Anne Weaver (Saisons 1-2) *Bill Paxton est John Garrett † (Saison 1) *B.J. Britt est Antoine Triplett † (Saisons 1-2) *Adrian Pasdar est Glenn Talbot (Saisons 1-3) *Patton Oswalt est Eric Koenig †/ Billy Koenig/ Sam Koenig (Saisons 1-2) *Reed Diamond est Daniel Whitehall † (Saisons 2-3) *Simon Kassianides est Sunil Bakshi † (Saison 2) *Kyle MacLachlan est Calvin Zabo (Saison 2) *Maya Stojan est Agent 33 † (Saison 2) *Dichen Lachman est Jiaying † (Saison 2) *Jamie Harris est Gordon † (Saison 2) *Blair Underwood est Andrew Garner † (Saisons 2-3) *Edward James Olmos est Robert Gonzales † (Saison 2) *Mark Allan Stewart est Oliver † (Saison 2) *Alicia Vela-Bailey est Alisha Whitley † (Saisons 2-3) *Daz Crawford est Kebo † (Saisons 2-3) *Juan Pablo Raba est Joey Gutierrez (Saison 3) *Constance Zimmer est Rosalind Price † (Saison 3) *Andrew Howard est Luther Banks † (Saison 3) *Matthew Willig est Lash † (Saison 3) *Spencer Treat Clark est Werner von Strucker (Saison 3) *Mark Dacascos est Giyera † (Saison 3) *Natalia Cordova-Buckley est Elena "Yo-Yo" Rodriguez (Saison 3-4) *Axle Whitehead est James/Hellfire (Saison 3) *Mallory Jansen est AIDA (Saison 4) *Gabriel Luna est Robbie Reyes/Ghost Rider (Saison 4) *Lorenzo James Henrie est Gabe Reyes (Saison 4) *Lilli Birdsell est Lucy (Saison 4) *Jason O'Mara est Jeffrey Mace (Saison 4) *Parminder Nagra est Rota Nadeer (Saison 4) Guest Stars de l'Univers Cinématographique Marvel *Samuel L. Jackson est Nick Fury (Saison 1) *Cobie Smulders est Maria Hill (Saisons 1-2) *Titus Welliver est Felix Blake (Saisons 1, 3) *Maximiliano Hernández est Jasper Sitwell † (Saison 1) *Jaimie Alexander est Lady Sif (Saisons 1-2) *Hayley Atwell est Peggy Carter † (Saison 2) *Neal McDonough est Dum Dum Dugan (Saison 2) *Kenneth Choi est Jim Morita † (Saison 2) *Henry Goodman est List † (Saison 2) *Powers Boothe est Gideon Malick † (Saison 3) *William Sadler est Matthew Ellis (Saison 3) Vidéos Bande Annonce Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Trailer Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Season 2 teaser HD 1st Look at "Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D." Season 3 Promos File:Marvel's Agents of SHIELD Producers Talk Season 2 - Comic Con 2014 File:AGENTS OF SHIELD - "Uprising" Trailer File:Marvel's Agents of SHIELD - Season 2 Premiere Clip - "Cloaking" File:Marvel's Agents of SHIELD - Season 2 Premiere Clip - "Debrief" File:Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Skye Quakes|thumb|right|335 px File:Marvel's Agents of SHIELD Ward is Back File:SHIELD Upends the Dynamic Again Scènes Coupés File:Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Season 1 Deleted Scene 1 File:Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Season 1 Deleted Scene 2 Interviews File:Agents of SHIELD Chatting with Fitz and Simmons - NY Comic Con 2013|Chatting with Fitz and Simmons - NY Comic Con 2013 File:Marvel's Agents of SHIELD Panel Reaction - NY Comic Con 2013|Panel Reaction - NY Comic Con 2013 File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Joss Whedon - Comic-Con 2013|Joss Whedon - Comic-Con 2013 File:Marvel's Agents of SHIELD Iain De Caestecker and Elizabeth Henstridge Interview - Comic-Con 2013|Iain De Caestecker and Elizabeth Henstridge Interview - Comic-Con 2013 File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Clark Gregg - Comic-Con 2013|Clark Gregg - Comic-Con 2013 File:Marvel Television Panel - SDCC 2014 Fan Reaction Infos File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - The Well File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - Repairs File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - "The Bridge" File:The Magical Place - Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - Seeds File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - T.R.A.C.K.S. File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - T.A.H.I.T.I. File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - Yes Men File:Agents of Trivia - End of the Beginning File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - Turn, Turn, Turn File:Agents of Trivia - Providence Fan Brain File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - The Only Light In The Darkness File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - Nothing Personal File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - Ragtag File:Agents of T.R.I.V.I.A. - Beginning of the End File:Agents of SHIELD - "Shadows" Fan Brain File:Agents of SHIELD - "Heavy Is The Head" Fan Brain File:Agents of SHIELD Making Friends and Influencing People - Fan Brain File:Agents of SHIELD - Face My Enemy Fan Brain File:Agents of SHIELD - A Hen in the Wolf House Fan Brain File:Agents of SHIELD - A Fractured House Fan Brain File:Agents of SHIELD - The Writing on the Wall Fan Brain File:Agents of SHIELD The Things We Bury - Fan Brain File:Agents of SHIELD Fan Brain - ...Ye Who Enter Here File:Agents of SHIELD Fan Brain - What They Become File:Agents of SHIELD S02E11 "Aftershocks" Fan Brain File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. S02E12 "Who You Really Are" - Fan Brain File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. S02E13 "One of Us" - Fan Brain File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. S02E14 "Love in the Time of Hydra" - Fan Brain File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. S02E15 "One Door Closes" - Fan Brain File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. S02E16 "Afterlife" - Fan Brain File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. S02E17 "Melinda" - Fan Brain File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. S02E18 "The Frenemy" - Fan Brain File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. S02E19 "Dirty Half Dozen" - Fan Brain File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. S02E20 "Scars" - Fan Brain File:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. S02E21 "SOS" - Fan Brain Dans les coulisses *Joss Whedon a déclaré : « c’est de nouveaux personnages. Il doit faire sa propre chose. Il doit être adjacents, mais vous ne voulez pas faire un spectacle où vous allez constamment, « Iron Man vient de quitter, mais il était tout à fait ici il y a une minute. » Vous voulez qu’ils font leur propre chose. Que signifie S.H.I.E.L.D. a obtenu que les héros n’ont pas ? Pour moi, c’est qu’ils ne sont pas des super-héros. Mais ils vivent dans cet univers. Même s’ils ont une grosse organisation, ce qui les rend Outsiders et c’est intéressant pour moi. » *Joss Whedon a parlé le ton de la série : « je suis excité par le spectacle parce que c’est un spectacle très optimiste. Il n’est pas sur l’assassinat et il n’est pas sur la criminalité, et il n’est pas les gens à la recherche dans leurs propres nombrils. Il s’agit de personnes qui essaient de s’entraider, et c’est une des choses que j’aimais sur les bandes dessinées. Ils avaient des costumes et les méchants ont été cool mais ils se tenaient pour quelque chose, et j’aime faire un spectacle qui fait cela. Nous essayons très fort d’être fidèle à l’éthique Marvel et également à la structure de leur univers. Il est donc certainement un spectacle Marvel. » *Un spin-off avec Adrianne Palicki et Nick Blood en tant que Bobbi Morse et Lance Hunter avaient été prévu et annoncé. Étiqueté comme Marvel's Most Wanted, il a été confirmé que ABC n’ai pas ramasser le spectacle après tout, et l’idée a été abandonnée. * Il y a une web-série dérivée centrer sur Elena 'Yo-Yo' Rodriguez. Cette web série se nomme Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. : Slingshot. * les agents Fitz et Simmons font une apparitions surprise dans le dessin animée "Ultimate Spider-man vs Sinister 6". Dans l'épisode 4X05 "Une taupe parmi les lézards". Galerie Shield-poster-saison_1.jpg|‘Marvel’s Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. : The Road to 100’ Saison 1 Shield-poster-saison_2.jpg|‘Marvel’s Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. : The Road to 100’ Saison 2 Shield-poster-saison_3.jpg|‘Marvel’s Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. : The Road to 100’ Saison 3 Shield-poster-saison_4.jpg|‘Marvel’s Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. : The Road to 100’ Saison 4 Shield-poster-saison_5.jpg|‘Marvel’s Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. : The Road to 100’ Saison 5 Références Liens Externes *Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Website * * Catégorie:Série Catégorie:Série ABC Catégorie:Marvel : Les Agents du S.H.I.E.L.D.